


Indulgences

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce cuts himself making breakfast with Clark.  Clark patches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgences

**  
**The very first rays of morning sun are filtering into Clark Kent's apartment.  Bruce is yawning as he cuts green onions for an omelet.  Clark is beating eggs and whistling--he's far too cheerful.

"Ooops."  Bruce winces slightly and lifts his hand to examine the drop of blood at the tip of his finger.  "Cut myself."

The bowl of eggs hits the counter with a _thump.  _"Let me look at it," Clark says severely.  He narrows his eyes and surveys the finger from all angles, then grabs a kitchen towel to blot the little drop of blood away.  "Wait here.  Don't move," he says sternly.

Bruce waits, finger held foolishly in the air, for the few seconds it takes Clark to zip to the bathroom and return with cotton balls, peroxide, and a band-aid.  Clark dampens a cotton ball and wipes the fresh speck of blood away, frowning earnestly.  Then he brings the injured digit to his mouth and kisses it lightly.

"Clark," Bruce says with exasperation, unable to keep quiet any longer, "In the years we've worked together you've seen me bruised, battered and beaten;  cut, concussed, and contused;  you've seen me with black eyes and split lips, you've seen my arm bones sticking out of my skin--"  Something about the clenched set of Clark's jaw as he unwraps the bandage makes him cut off his list.  "Anyway, what I'm saying is you see me get injured in the field without flinching, so why are you making such a fuss over a little cut?"

Clark pauses a moment as he peels back the paper from the band-aid.  "When we're in costume, I know I can't afford to get upset every time you're hurt," he says softly.  "So I...put it away.  But here, in private..."  He flashes Bruce a sheepish smile.  "Let me freak out at the sight of your blood.  Let me fret every time you get bruised.  Let me indulge myself, just a little.  Please?"

Bruce sighes and rolls his eyes, torn between embarrassment, annoyance, and something even he has to admit is pleasure.  "The things I do for love," he said wryly, holding up his cut finger for Clark to bandage with a fierce tenderness.


End file.
